fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10 - The newcomer's trial
Episode 10 - The newcomer's trial - is the tenth episode of Loveairharune's first fanseries, Pretty Rhythm: Melodic Dream. Plot Amane finally can't help it, and tells Asuka the truth about her being a Prism Star. Asuka suddenly becomes determined to join, so she goes to Mion for approval. To get into Pretty Top, Asuka is forced to go through many tests. Can she make it? Story Just another day at school... "Hi, Yumeko! Hi, Sayuri!" "Hi, Amane!' they both called at the same time. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quad Jinx! Dead Jinx!" They both collapsed on the floor laughing. "It's been ages since I said that!" Amane sighed but laughed too. "Haha..." "Hey guys," said Asuka, walking towards them. That's strange. Asuka doesn't usually take the initiative to approach people, ''thought Amane. "Hi, Asuka!" called Yumeko. "Hiii!" "Hey!" "Hi," replied Asuka. "Sup?" "Oh, not much," said Yumeko. "We were just discussing our math test results..." "Oh? What did you get?" asked Asuka. "40 percent." Yumeko made a face. "Seriously?! FOURTY percent?!" exclaimed Sayuri. "You must have practiced for -100 hours..." "That's me. I was playing minecraft the whole night yesterday," replied Yumeko. "I got... I think it was 60," said Sayuri with a laugh. "I suck at math." "Same," said Amane with a sigh. "No, you don't! I heard you got 92," said Sayuri. "That isn't that great... I totally messed up on the last section. I mixed up x and y... I could have gotten 95 if I hadn't missed that...." Amane sighed. "Wait what? You got that far... onto ''that ''question? I didn't even finish!" exclaimed Yumeko. Amane laughed. "Wow... nice job there." "Wait, what did you get, Asuka?" asked Amane. "61...." Asuka sighed. "Not that good." "At least you did better than me," reminded Yumeko. "And me," said Sayuri. "My dad's gonna totally kill me when I get home." "Why are we talking about tests? Such a depressing subject..." said Amane. "Says the girl who gets A+ on every test," teased Yumeko. "Even swimming. I heard you got 36 seconds for 50m freestyle." "That isn't that fast. And Asuka's faster than me," said Amane with a smile. "What did you get?" "31 seconds," replied Asuka. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Yumeko. "That's amazing!" exclaimed Sayuri. "I know, I do swimming training 5 times a week, so..." replied Asuka proudly. *** "Hey, guys, can I ask you something?" asked Amane as soon as Asuka was gone. "Sure, what is it?" asked Sayuri. "Would you mind if... I tell Asuka about us being..." "Does she know?" asked Yumeko. "She's the only one I've ever trusted with Prism Shows. But I still haven't told her that I performed in them too... I was wondering what you guys thought." Yumeko smiled. "You were the one who made us swear to keep it secret after all, right? So you can tell who you like. I just hope you won't spread it everywhere, I don't want people stalking us!" "But Asuka seems fine," said Sayuri. "Amane, you should tell her. We won't mind!" Amane smiled. "Thanks, guys." "Go tell her then!" said Yumeko. "I'll be waiting for her reaction," said Sayuri with a little smile on her face. *** "Um, Asuka? I need to tell you something," said Amane quietly as soon as they were alone. "What is it?" asked Asuka. "You know..." Amane fished a drawing out of her bag. "Remember what I said when we were kids back in China? I said that this picture was a picture of us performing Sky High Skymphonia together, right?" Asuka stared at the drawing in surprise. "Wow, you still have this. I only just remembered about that..." "Well, it's come true now." "What do you mean?...." "I've become..." ''Come on, Amane, say it! ''"- a Prism Star?" "Huh?" "Ummm... you know.... I... debuted. I did a Prism Jump, and..." "WAIT WHAT?!" shrieked Asuka. Several girls turned around to stare. "Shhh," hissed Amane. "We don't want them knowing." "O-ok," whispered Asuka. As soon as the girls were gone, Asuka asked, "So... did you really mean?..." "Look," whispered Amane. She pulled out her phone, and went onto the Prism Show official website. "Look at this video." Amane plugged her earphones in, and gave one side of them to Asuka. "Listen." ''Prism Show of the month: Miyamoto Amane - Meteor Dream Line " "Wait... is that you?" whispered Asuka in shock. "Yes," replied Amane. "That was me." Hoshi no agari wo Sotto kazoetta '' ''Setsuna sao kakusu geru "Is that seriously you singing?" exclaimed Asuka. "You sound great! You sound... so different too..." "Shh! And yes, that's actually me," whispered Amane. "Look. The Prism Act is coming up..." "Prism Act?! You mean... the rainbow tunnel thingy?!" Amane laughed. "I thought you knew by now! Yes!" As soon as the video was finished, Asuka stared at Amane in shock. "So... you're a... Prism Star." "Um yeah," said Amane with a smile on her face. "I am. And I'm in a group now-" "Wait what? You've got a team already?!" "Yes," said Amane. "Come on, guys!" Sayuri and Yumeko stepped forward. "Hey," said Yumeko casually. "Hiii!" said Sayuri, giving her a wave. "What?!?! You guys are her..." Asuka gawped at the two girls in astonishment. "You three are a team already?!" "Yup," said Yumeko. "And the most awesome one at that!" Sayuri and Amane both laughed. "But... why didn't you tell me?" asked Asuka. Yumeko and Sayuri both fell silent and turned to Amane. Oh no... come on think of a good answer think of a good answer think of a good answer!... "We wanted to wait till we became a more popular group until we told you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be impressed with us at all!" Amane faked a smile. Asuka stared at her, not understanding. "Oh, that's right. You want to go see Pretty Top after school with us? We've dreamed about that for years, right?" suggested Amane, trying to lighten the mood. "Wait. I'm allowed in?" asked Asuka excitedly. "Y-Yeah I think so," said Amane. "Guys, let's take her there after school then!" "Okay!" *** "So this is it," pointed Amane. "Pretty Top." "Wow... it's just like it is in the magazines!" exclaimed Asuka. "Yup," replied Yumeko. "Come on, let's go!" said Sayuri, already running off. The four girls sprinted towards the entrance excitedly. "HEY! IT'S A INTRUDER!" yelled Mia, pointing to Asuka. All the Prism Stars opened their training room doors t stare. No... this is so embarrassing! ''thought Amane. "Intruder?" "Well, we haven't seen this girl before, have we?" "Mion!" "Some unauthorised is here!" "I thought you said I was allowed in," hissed Asuka. "Sorry," Amane whispered apologetically. "But I'll explain to Mion. She'll understand." Mion suddenly started walking towards them. "Ohmygosh it's MION-SAMA!" exclaimed Asuka. "Why are you slacking on your training and wasting time?" Mion said to the girls who were gawping at them, totally ignoring Asuka. They quickly clustered back into their practice rooms. "Well, you three, no - four, come with me," Mion beckoned. They had no choice but to follow. "Who is this girl?" asked Mion as soon as they walked in, a skeptical look on her face. "She's our friend," Yumeko said quickly. "She's just coming to take a look at the place." "So, just taking a look then?..." asked Mion. "Um..." Amane didn't know how to respond. She turned to Asuka. "Yeah, she's just coming to-" started Yumeko. "I'm going to become a Prism Star." "Ehhhhh?!?!" shouted Yumeko and Sayuri. "You what?!" "I'm going to pull off a Prism Jump." *** "Asuka!" said Amane happily. Yumeko and Sayuri got over their daze, and smiled at Asuka. "YAY! You're joining us, Asuka-chan!" "Come on, group hug!" called Yumeko, and she swept the other three girls into a hug. "We're now a new four person-" "Very well," said Mion. "But Petal Sparkle... isn't a beginner, baby unit any more. The members of Petal Sparkle have started to rise already. With the effort put in, it could become a top-notch Prism Show group." "So..." Amane trailed off. "We shall have a test... to see if this new girl makes the cut." Mion smiled smugly. "If it turns out she has potential, I'll let her join your unit. But if she doesn't... she'll have to give up." Mion stared at all the girls. "Are you prepared for that?" "Yes," said Amane. "Yes," echoed Asuka. "Yes," said Yumeko and Sayuri at the same time. "Okay. I declare the test started." Mion gave them all a smile. *** "First of all, I've going to see your dance skills," said Mion. "Karin!" "Okayyy!" Karin walked in. "I'm going to do a dance, you'll have to do your best to do it with me after watching me once. Are you ready?" "Yes." Asuka nodded, her face clear of emotion. "Alright. Let's go! Mion-san, the music!" Mion clicked a button on the music player, and Karin started dancing. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! One, two, three, four..." Karin counted along to her dance. As soon as she finished, Mion said. "Asuka, your turn." "One, two, three, four..." Karin started dancing once more, and Asuka did her best to copy... She seemed to manage it flawlessly, keeping in with the rhythm and time, not missing a beat. "Whoa... that's incredible," whispered Sayuri. "She's so good!" said Yumeko. "Ganbare, Asuka-chan!" "Wow..." Amane was speechless. ''Her dancing is so good. I don't think I'll be able to stand at the top like this.... ''Amane quickly shook her head. Why am I thinking so selfishly?!...'' "Nice job, Asuka-chan!" Karin gave her a thumbs up. "That was great!" "Thanks, Karin-san!" Asuka smiled at Karin. They all looked in Mion's direction. Mion wasn't smiling. She stared at them with no expression on her face, and said, "I see... Let's move on. To singing." *** "Reina-san, come in." A girl with brown curly hair held in two ponytails came in. "Hi there." "Hey... Reina-san of Prizmmy!" Asuka jumped up and down excitedly. "Hi!" Reina smiled. "Do you know any Prism Show songs?" "Um..." Asuka looked unsure. "Asuka, you know "'Shuwa Shuwa Baby"' "'Life is just a miracle"' and "'You may dream,"' right?" prompted Amane. "Y-yeah!" Asuka quickly said. "Alright. We'll start with "Life is just a miracle" then," said Reina. "Let's start with the first verse. I'll sing it once." Reina started singing. "Deaetta koto ga Guuzen janai koto Saisho warakazu ni Iketekita Ima nara wakaru yo, kiseki da ne~" Sugoi... what a wonderful voice! I wish I could sing like that, ''thought Amane. "Now, your turn, Asuka. 1, 2, 3, 4..." "De...a....ta.... gaa.... koko... suri.... " Asuka tried to sing as loudly as she could, but she couldn't keep in time with the words. "Ehh?" mumbled Yumeko. "''This ''is her singing?..." went Sayuri. "I guess she just doesn't know the song very well..." said Amane awkwardly. She sneaked a glance at Mion, and to her horror, Mion was giving them all a death glare. Reina looked embarrassed and said, "Asuka-chan... would you like to give that a second go?" "Um...." "I think she might know You May Dream better. Right... Asuka?" Amane suggested shyly. "Uh... okay." "Sure..." said Reina. "Let's use that one then. Music, START!" "Let's dance together, Go for it, go for it! Do you wanna dance with me?" Asuka seemed to be doing better this time, but as soon as it got to, "Sora no iro to, haru no kaori," she was just making up random sounds. The three girls watching stared awkwardly. "Enough!" said Mion. "Let's move on. To skating." *** "Show me what you can do," said Mion. "Go." Asuka skated out, and started skating backwards. To her relief, it was all going smoothly this time. "Wow... she's good at skating!" exclaimed Yumeko. "Totally pro!" said Sayuri. "But something seems off..." mumbled Amane. Asuka started gliding backwards and twirled round and round. She waved and winked, and said, "Look, Amane, Yumeko, Sayuri-chan!" "..." That was all Amane could say. "Cut it out with the spins and waves." Mion's cold voice quickly silenced the room. "This is not a playground. If you're going to treat it as such, you might as well get out now." "M-Mion-san, I'm... s-sorry..." stammered Asuka. Mion ignored that, and said, "I have to say that you have skills in term of movement and hand eye coordination. But the final test will tell me everything. You are going to do a Prism Show." "W-Wait, Mion! Does that mean she'll have to perform on her own?" asked Yumeko in disbelief. "She's new!" "Yeah!" Agreed Sayuri. Mion sighed. "Fine, then pick a partner. One only. I guess it's good to have someone to follow whilst on stage. Who have you decided on?" Asuka looked around hesitantly for a second, then locked eyes with Amane. Amane nodded. "Amane." "Do you agree to this, Amane?" asked Mion. "Yes," replied Amane. "Good," said Mion. "Your song will be Oogoe Diamond. Show's in half an hour. Make sure you know what you're doing. Good luck!" The cold expression left Mion's face for a split second, and then she walked out. *** ''In practice..... "Oogoe Diamond..." ''sang Amane. "I think you need to be louder," said Asuka. "The audience won't be able to hear you like that." "I know," said Amane. "I'm just practicing the lyrics. I'll save my voice for the actual performance." "Asuka-chan, you'll sing in verse 2. I'm doing verse 1. Then we just take turns. Are you okay with that?" asked Amane. "Yeah, sure." "And we'll both come in on the chorus." "Yeah." "You nervous, Asuka?" "Kind of. But I'm gonna be fine. Oh yeah and... when do I do the Prism Jump?" asked Asuka. "At which point in the song?" "When?...." Amane thought for a second. "When the chorus starts I guess. Or whenever your heart's ready." "Huh?" "It'll come naturally, don't worry!" said Amane with a laugh. "Girls! You're on," said Mion. "Come on." *** "Welcome to the Prism Show world!" Akaii Meganii said cheerfully. "Do you have your Prism Stones?" "Yes, here," said Amane, handing them out. "Thanks so much, Meganii-san!" She turned to Asuka. "This is Prism Space. Where Prism Stars change into their show outfits." "Wait... this is... the place where... Prism Stars change? The place you've always talked about?!" asked Asuka in disbelief. "And you're holding... Prism Stones?! Like, for real?! Oh my gosh... I can't believe I'm actually here." Amane laughed. "Yep. This is it. The things I always talked about. Looks like our dream came true, huh?" Asuka smiled, and said, "Amane, if I mess up during the show, you'll help me out, right? And you won't get mad at me if I'm not perfect? I know I'm not as good as you...." "It's okay, Asuka," said Amane with a smile. "I won't get mad at you." ** "And now... we have Miyamoto Amane arriving on the stage-" The audience exploded into cheers. "AMANE!" "YOU'RE THE BEST, AMANE!" ''So... Amane's famous now? Just like that? ''thought Asuka. ''I have to... I just have to be like that too. I have to become popular like her. But why is Amane so popular? ''This question lingered in Asuka's mind. "Huh? Who is this?" called Ono Meiji, the MC. Asuka skated onto the stage, and stood beside Amane. She smiled and twirled, then waved to the crowd. "Huh?" "Who is this girl?" "What is she doing here?" Confused whispers arose from the audience. A spotlight shone on the two girls. "Hi everyone! I'm Hamasaki Asuka, a friend of Amane's. Today, I will be..." "She'll be challenging the Prism Jump!" said Amane. "WOW! What an exciting event," yelled Meiji. "Are you ready, minna-san, to see this very special event?" The audience roared. "SO LET'S GET STARTED!" *** ''"Hashiridasu BASU oikakete '' boku wa kimi ni tsutaetakatta..." Amane began singing and dancing, and Asuka mirror her movements perfectly. ''I never knew Amane could sing like that.... I've got to do my best too! "You're the best, Amane!" "AMANE!" "AMANE-SAMA!!" Eh? Why?! Why is only Amane getting cheers? I'm so much better at dancing than she is! She says so herself! And I'm more skilled in skating too... right? I've done it for 3 years. I know how to twirl and jump in the air backwards..... '' ''I should be the best, right? "Konna... ka.... ga........ Kotae misu ga shieta...." Asuka tried singing as loudly as she could. "Oh, geez. That girl can't even sing. Her lyrics are totally wrong. What makes it worse, is that she's so loud. It's like she's yelling at a carnival," remarked Mion. "This isn't good!" agreed Aira. "If it carries on like this..." "The audience are starting to fidget..." said Rizumu. Eh? Asuka-chan... doesn't know the words? ''Amane was filled with a moment of panic. ''Oh, right! I know what to do... "S''houdou ni sunao ni narou!...." sang Amane. ''Amane... chan? ''thought Asuka. "Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru! daisuki da zutto daisuki da koe no kagiri sakebou...." Amane laughed, and skated forwards. She grew her rainbow coloured fairy wings, and then flew upwards into a white sky. She twirled more, leaving a rainbow trail, and grabbed a prism stone. Her outfit changed to a simple rainbow dress, and she smiled. "Rainbow Prism Sky!" "Eh?! That's Amane's... PRISM JUMP?!" exclaimed Asuka. "Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da iki ga kurushiku naru yo shimatte okenai oogoe DAIYAMONDO!" Amane landed onto the floor, and started dancing once again. She found herself in a pale pink place, and saw glowing, pastel coloured petals float down, weaving through her hair which was flowing in the wind. She laughed; and jumped up, floating through the air, and saw little pastel coloured butterflies in the sky. ''"Sparkling Fairy Paradise!" ''she called. ''A-Amane?! This is really... Amane?! ''thought Asuka in disbelief. Amane smiled, and landed. "Asuka-chan, it's your turn!" Asuka skated forwards towards the front, and smiled and waved and winked. "Kawaii, nee?~" She said in a sweet voice, and did a couple of professional looking twirls. "Haa!~" A very quick spin. "Haaaaa!" A graceful twirl. "HAAAA-" ''How come... I can't do it? Why can't I do a Prism Jump?! '' ''I'm good with movements! I'm good at dancing! I'm good at skating! But how come Amane... can beat me?.... "HAAAAAA! PRISM.... JUMP!!!!~" ''Asuka yelled, and spun upwards. ''That's too high! ''thought Amane. "She can't do it," said Mion matter-of-factly. "Figures." "Ehh?..." Aira was staring at Asuka's rapidly twirling figure. "If she keeps spinning like this, she'll lose her balance! She'll fa-" Rizumu didn't even get to finish her sentence. ''"Huh?! I... failed?!" thought Asuka. Those were her last thoughts as her whole world changed to darkness. *** Amane clenched her jaw, and skated towards her friend. I couldn't do it after all-'' ''Eh? A hand reached out to grab Asuka's. Amane? Amane smiled, and grabbed Asuka's hand, skating back onto the rink. "Amane-chan... I..." Asuka stared at the groun dejectedly. "It's okay," said Amane with a smile. "I'll show you. What a Prism Jump truly is." "And just seeing isn't enough," she added. "Come on, Asuka!" Still holding her hand, Amane skated fowards, and twirled. "W-What in the world is that girl doing?!" exclaimed Mion. "Why is she still holding Asuka's hand?" They were floating over a dark blue lake. The sky was almost exactly the same shade - Evening blue. Amane held onto Asuka's hand, and swooped down. As soon as her fingertips brushed the water, a small light appeared. It quickly turned into a lantern. Soon, there were many lanterns lighting up the whole night scene. "See, Asuka-chan?" Amane laughed. "This is what a Prism Jump is. This aura... this happiness... it's all part of the Prism Jump!" Amane held Asuka's hand and the two girls flew up into the sky. Lights from the lanterns began to float into the sky, and Amane shouted, "Dreamy Romantic Sky!" Asuka's eyes were shining with the brightness of Amane's aura. *** "AMANE!" The audience was going crazy, clapping and cheering. Amane, hand still linked to Asuka's asked, "How was that?" "Eh?" Asuka was still dazed. "Did I... just do a Prism Jump?" "I'm not sure," said Amane with a laugh. "But it was fun, right? Prism Shows are so much fun. That's why I love them so much." And Amane smiled to the audience. *** "No." "Ehh?! Why?!" protested Yumeko. "She already jumped for you!" said Sayuri. "She was simply tagging onto Amane's jump. Any random person could do that," said Mion coldly. "Asuka, you can always come as a dance student. But you cannot be accepted as a professional." "...." Amane's heart was heating fast in a whirl of emotions. "But..." Asuka lowered her gaze. Yumeko and Sayuri stared at her with worried expressions, hoping that she would be okay. While Amane stared off into the distance... ~''The end''